


Worthy of Headlines

by AltonaFalcon



Series: Jihyo x Tzuyu / Jitzu Oneshot Collection [1]
Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F, Jitzu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-20
Updated: 2018-02-20
Packaged: 2019-03-21 16:57:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13745337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AltonaFalcon/pseuds/AltonaFalcon
Summary: Follows Tzuyu's thoughts as she waited to get on her flight back to Taiwan. She did not expect a certain brunette shadowing her throughout the trip.





	Worthy of Headlines

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



> I dedicate this story for onceasred, one of the great Twice fanfic writers that I really admire. Thanks to his/her story 'Midnight Thoughts', I realized the beauty of inner thoughts and how it can create depths for a simple oneshot. That said, thank you very much my friend ^_^
> 
> This story is inspired by a picture of a napping Tzuyu, captured when she was waiting for her plane. She looked so vulnerable when she fell asleep sitting like that, so I wrote this story for that particular scene.

“Look, Tzuyu-ah. We’re at the airport already.” Sana said excitedly, pulling Tzuyu from her thoughts.

“Oh? That was fast.” Next to her, Mina was still dozing off. TWICE’s resident penguin had had a rough day. Well, technically they all did, spending a larger part of yesterday attending the GAONCHART awards ceremony and not going home until late at night. While admittedly fun, it was no picnic for the more introverted members of TWICE- suffice to say, Mina and Tzuyu were beyond exhausted thereafter. The Taiwanese, fortunately, managed to catch a few hours of shut-eye prior to their trip to Gimpo airport, having prepared her luggage beforehand.

Tzuyu took a glance around the bus she and the J-Trinity were riding in. They were given relative privacy, sitting in the middle of the vehicle with a distance of two seats from their entourage. To better identify, all bodyguards wore uniform black parka, along with- to distinguish from other black wearers- a ridiculously bright yellow cap. What a great way to avoid attention, Tzuyu snorted inwardly. Still, she was not one to question how bodyguarding worked, so she let her mind wander other things instead.

 _Not yet Tzuyu, don’t go there now._ Tzuyu shook her head.

At the two seats on the other side of the bus sat Mina and Momo, who were engrossed in conversation. Rather, it was mostly Momo talking animatedly in Japanese while Mina just sleepily nodded along, occasionally giving curt answers. Such was the dynamic of the couple’s relationship, one being a boundless source of energy while the other being silent and attentive. The scene certainly reminded her of a certain relationship she had with someone.

  
_No! Stop thinking. Talk. Distract yourself._ Tzuyu decided not to butt in for now, opting to focus on the remaining member of TWICE on the bus.

“Sana-unnie.” The Japanese girl looked up from her snack.

“Yeah?”

“What are you planning to do when you get back to Japan? I mean, aside from reuniting with your family.”

“Well, we do not really have much time for other stuff, do we?” Sana replied, an uncharacteristic wistful expression present on her face. “I mean, I do want to visit many friends and other relatives too. But given our limited time, I’d rather stay with my family as much as possible than make many pointless short trips.”

That was true for in all their cases, Tzuyu thought sadly.

“What about you, Tzuyu? Tell me you have something different in mind.”

“I actually have to do something else unnie. Do you remember I posted about an earthquake back in my home country the other day?” Sana nodded. “Well, I’m supposed to travel to Hualien city. You know, to pay homage to families of the dead and injured.”

Sana gasped, recalling the pictures she saw on the news. While not particularly devastating, the disaster left several buildings in a highly volatile state, and there had been no updates on the situation since then. “You’re going to travel there, Tzuyu? Isn’t that dangerous? I don’t want you to get hurt.” She dramatically grabbed the younger girl’s hand, giving her a lost puppy look.

Tzuyu laughed a bit at this. “Don’t worry too much Sana-unnie, they already dealt with most of the damage. There won’t be any building falling over me… I think.” This earned her a swat from Sana.

“It’s not a joke Tzuyu! You might really get in danger.”

“But, I’m not alone, remember? I have the bodyguards with me always, and I believe in them.”

Sana still did not seem convinced. She opened her mouth to say something more, then- as if remembering something, she promptly shut it again. “… Oh.” A mischievous smile suddenly crossed her face. This did not go unnoticed by Tzuyu.

“What does that mean Sana-unnie?”

“What does what mean? I have no idea what you’re talking about.”

“You just smiled. You’re hiding something from me.”

Again, Sana was about to retort, but thought better of it and sighed. “You’re good Tzuyu-chan.”

Tzuyu shrugged. “What can I say? The silent ones know the most.”

“That I can agree.” Interrupted Mina, who somehow managed to catch what the Taiwanese girl said just now. “The more you talk, the less you know.”

“Hey! What’s that supposed to mean?” Shouted an indignant Momo, and everyone laughed.

With the other two Japanese joining in, the members of TWICE shared a pleasant conversation until they arrived at Gimpo airport, and Tzuyu was all too glad for the distraction.

______

“… And that’s why I think, they have to straighten up the building BEFORE demolishing them.”

They were now sitting in the boarding area, surrounded by a dozen of their bodyguards. Tzuyu had mostly forgotten about whatever Sana was hiding, and was now engrossed in a discussion about the outcome of the earthquake.

“But how is it even possible? I don’t think there’s a machine big enough to just push the building back to its place…” Mina was interrupted by the announcer, calling for passengers on the next flight. “Oops, that’s us. Let’s go guys.”  
Even though it was yet her turn, Tzuyu still stood up to give her unnies a round of goodbye hugs.

“See you again next week guys. I’ll miss you.” With her longer arms, she managed to round all three Japanese girls up in one group hug.

“Don’t forget to take pictures Tzuyu! We’ll call you as soon as we arrive.” Said Momo, her voice muffled amidst the bundle of thick clothes they were wearing.

“Stay safe Tzuyu. Happy new year.” Mina said simply, her smile warm and reassuring. Tzuyu smiled back.

“Happy new year to you too unnie. Too all of you.”

“Happy new year! Here, put this on.” Sana chirped, whipping out a yellow cap- the exact same model worn by their escort. Sensing Tzuyu’s distaste, she quickly added. “So you won’t mess up your hair when you fall asleep on the plane or something.”

Tzuyu sighed. That was a valid point.

“Okay Sana-unnie, might as well. My flight isn’t for another hour anyway, I would hate it if I nod off and wake up with tangled hair.” Tzuyu actually took great care of her hair, and only thanks to her meticulous work did it manage to always appear silky smooth. She took the cap and put it on her head. Sana beamed happily.

“Good girl. Here’s your reward.” She leaned in and gave Tzuyu a quick peck on the cheek, making the younger girl blush furiously despite the cold weather.

“U-unnie! People might see us!” She could already hear some excited murmurs from the crowd, as well as the clicking sounds of photos being taken.

“Then let them. Doesn’t hurt to give our fans something every now and then, no?” Said the ever-flirtatious Sana. Not nearly as talkative and quick-witted, Tzuyu chose to narrow her eyes and pout at the older girl.

  
“Just hurry up guys. Don’t be late. I’ll see you soon.” Tzuyu bid her farewell. The Japanese girls all reciprocated with appreciative waves, before heading towards their terminal.

______

As she looked at Sana, Momo and Mina’s figures blend in the crowd and eventually disappear from sight, a growing sense of anxiety sprouted within her. Sighing, she sat down on the metal benches. Leaning back, her head awkwardly knocked against someone sitting on the adjacent seat.

“Oops, I’m sorry.” She hurriedly apologized. The other person did not seem to mind though, as he was immersed in something. He was wearing a black karpa (yet another, thought Tzuyu), obscuring his identity for the most part. With his back to her, Tzuyu could not see what it was, and decided against being nosy.

Settling back into her original position, the young Taiwanese thought back to Sana’s secretive smile. It did not feel good to have someone know something about you that you yourself didn’t, it never did. Therefore, it troubled Tzuyu a bit, seeing she never got Sana to spill the beans.

_I sure hope it doesn’t have anything to do with Jihyo-unnie._

As soon as her leader’s name popped into her head, Tzuyu sighed yet again. It had taken all she had to avoid daydreaming about Jihyo, and most of it was thanks to external diversion. Now that she was alone, her mind would invariably drift back to the gorgeous older girl, and she both loved and dreaded it.

It did not take long for Tzuyu to develop feelings more than friendship towards Jihyo. Since the very first days, when she was just fresh off the boat and could barely exchange a word with any other trainee, Jihyo had been the first to extend her greetings. And in Mandarin, no less. Their first conversation was awkward as hell, both stumbling with their respective foreign languages, but she enjoyed every second of it. Throughout the period when Sixteen was recorded, they met up in private a lot- whenever they were tired from practicing, and in need of mental relief. Jihyo seemed to have taken a particular interest with Mandarin, and she urged Tzuyu to give her quick supplementary lessons, something the younger girl was all to happy to comply.

Days went by, with Tzuyu improving in Korean much faster than Jihyo in Chinese- which was understandable, seeing as she also had proper Korean lessons with designated tutors courtesy of JYP. Still, she was yet to feel comfortable to share anything more than small talks in Korean, so she treasured every moment she got together with Jihyo; before she knew it, she started to disclose more and more about herself- albeit in simplified sentences, so that Jihyo could follow. Being able to share personal emotions brightened her mood dramatically, helping her to open up to other trainees as well. Despite that, Jihyo remained her first and closest friend.

  
When Sixteen was finished and TWICE officially had their debut, all members moved to live in one common dorm, something Tzuyu was really looking forward to. Free from the stress of competition, Jihyo underwent a miraculous transformation- gone were the old chubby cheeks, and in came a body of godly proportions. With that- alongside her relentless training and her motherly act towards other members, Jihyo became a figure of admiration and respect for them all.

Except for Tzuyu.

_____

She snapped her head up, realizing she’d been dozing off. Looking at the watch, Tzuyu sighed when there was still another half an hour before her flight. Her mind had wandered back to the past all that time. What happened after that had not been a pleasant memory, Tzuyu thought. She remembered the mental struggle when seeing Jihyo grow more and more beautiful each day. She had felt incredibly guilty that her feelings toward Jihyo was gradually growing into something else entirely. She did not think much of it at first, but as time went by, doubt started to creep its way inside her heart.

It embarrassed her to recall, but she had lusted over Jihyo for such a long time she lost count. Every minute spent in close proximity with Jihyo felt like torture; her body would heat up uncontrollably, every time they touched felt like an electric jolt, and she found herself stuttering on virtually anything she said. For fear of ruining the group’s dynamic, Tzuyu actively distanced herself a bit from her leader, spending more time with her fellow maknaes instead, hoping the inappropriate feelings would go away.

They didn’t.

To her dismay, Jihyo was unbelievably oblivious to what she felt. She was not about to let any beloved members of TWICE drift away from her too far, so Jihyo made sure to give extra attention to Tzuyu- joining their arms on public trips, pulling her in for Vlive sessions, and so on. It annoyed Tzuyu to no end, and- if she was being honest with herself- incredibly happy. It had not felt right, giving someone you loved the cold shoulder, so Tzuyu just threw caution to the wind and erased the distance between them that she’d created earlier. For a while, she was at peace.

Then something else happened.

Observing Jihyo closely, Tzuyu bitterly realized she was not special. Jihyo tried her damndest to spend time with every member of TWICE. She had walked into not one, but many private conversations where Jihyo was acting like a perfect therapist- listening to problems, offering solutions, and most of all, offering a shoulder to cry on.

It made Tzuyu extremely, utterly jealous. She was not one to go to others about her problems, but she seriously considered breaking this creed of hers for the sake of being comforted by Jihyo.  
And she did.

  
_____

  
_“Jihyo-unnie.”_

  
_“Tzuyu-ah.” Jihyo acknowledged, not looking up from her work. Her dainty hands moved rhythmically, forming stitches after flawless stitches on the purple scarf._

  
_“Who is it for this time unnie?” Tzuyu asked, trying to sound as nonchalant as possible._

  
_“It’s for Dahyunie.” Answered Jihyo with a fond smile. “She wants one before going home to her parents. You know, where she lives can be really cold in winter.”_

  
_‘She did not offer to make me one’, Tzuyu bitterly noticed. Still, she came to Jihyo with a purpose, and she would accomplish it. Mentally barring the negativity from taking over her mind, Tzuyu took a seat next to her leader and gingerly rested her head on Jihyo’s shoulder, lest the older girl be disturbed and hurt herself. Fortunately, Jihyo did not seem to mind._

  
_“I want one too unnie.” She said in a low tone, but Jihyo heard it nonetheless. She stopped to give her a questioning look. “Taiwan is freezing too. Aren’t you afraid I’ll catch a cold?”_

  
_“Well of course Tzuyu. But… you’re leaving for your hometown the day after tomorrow, aren’t you?” Jihyo asked. “That’s too little time. Tell you what, let’s go out together later and buy you a pretty…” She was silenced by Tzuyu’s finger pressed on her lips. The younger girl stood up and crouched down at her, their forehead almost touching. To Jihyo she looked deadly serious, scary even._

  
_“No unnie. I really want you to make me one.” Pausing a bit, she added. “Just as much as I want you for myself.”_

  
_With that she rushed off, leaving a flabbergasted Jihyo behind._

 

_Despite the aggressive act, Tzuyu dearly hoped that Jihyo could somehow give her an answer, a hint, anything to show that she was more than a member that needed looking after. Only that could somehow put her unsettled mind at ease._

 

  
_______

  
There wasn't any. To Tzuyu's distress, she did not even see Jihyo the whole day after, nor when they left the dorm for the airport. Granted, they had to leave quite early in the morning, but still… she was being ignored, a rightful treatment to her recklessness.

  
Tzuyu coughed into her mask. It had gotten colder than when she arrived, and the overcoat was doing a poor job at covering her throat. Another painful reminder of the scarf she would never receive on time.

  
As she pulled her luggage to depart, she found that it would not budge. Tzuyu tried harder, but to no avail.

  
“Ugh, what now…” She looked down to the luggage handle, only to see it held back by another hand from hers. Looking up, a shocked gasp escaped her lips.

  
In front of her stood stood Park Jihyo, her sheepish smile visible beneath the fluffy black hood. The woman that plagued Tzuyu’s mind every waking moment was there all this time, discreetly putting the finishing touches on the scarf she was holding in her hand while disguising as another bodyguard.

  
The image of Sana’s wicked smile appeared in her mind. So she knows. But there was no time to dwell on this right now.

  
“… Jihyo-unnie? Why are you here?"

  
“Y-you said you want your scarf before leaving for Taiwan, so… here it is.” Jihyo hesitantly wrapped said scarf around Tzuyu. “I finished it just now, s-sorry if it does not look pretty.” Tzuyu could not care less about how the present looked, as her heart was now filled with a burning desire to engulf Jihyo in a crushing hug.

  
“Jihyo-unnie… if you don’t tell me to stop, I’m going to kiss you.”

  
That earned her the reaction she had anticipated. Jihyo’s arms went limp at her sides, and she simply stood there slack-jawed, with a flaming blush that went all the way to her ears. Before long, she struggled to reply.

  
“B-but, there are so many people here, and you hate scandals and compromising pictures, and…”

  
It was adorable how the ever-talkative and eloquent Jihyo became a stuttering mess when it comes to romance. Seeing her beloved in this state flipped a weird switch within Tzuyu, and she put on a sly smile.

  
“You did not say no.” Observed Tzuyu. This only helped to deepen Jihyo’s blush, if that was even possible.

  
“Tzuyu-ah, I don’t like the way you’re looking at me…”

  
“Doesn’t hurt to give our fans something every now and then, no?” Tzuyu mischievously said, repeating the exact words Sana had said to her an hour ago. Leaning in close, she boldly whispered. “Let’s give them a story worthy of headlines.”

  
Chou Tzuyu, the visual of TWICE, the third most beautiful face of 2017, the innocent angel to all, was known for never showing affection, be it verbally or physically.

  
But she would break down every single wall of hers, if it meant she could get Jihyo.

  
Wrapping her arms around the astonished Jihyo, she sealed her lips with a passionate kiss.

  
Tzuyu was on her way home, but at the same time, she was home.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I tried making Tzuyu the one on offense for a change. Hope you guys enjoyed reading! I also have another ongoing Jitzu story, named 'On Taking Care of a Tzuyu'. Please take a look if you're interested, thanks in advance ^_^


End file.
